Conventionally, for administering a drug or the like directly into a live body, the drug is injected into the live body using a syringe.
After the injection is finished, it is necessary to remove the injection needle from the syringe and to dispose the injection needle as an infectious medical waste. In most injection needles, a doctor or a nurse nips off a needle hub portion of the injection needle which is threadedly mounted on an injection cylinder, and the injection needle is removed from the injection cylinder by rotating the needle hub portion.
However, in such a needle removal operation, it is necessary to make a finger tip approach the injection needle and hence, there is a possibility that a distal end (needle tip) of a needle tube pricks the finger. That is, there is a possibility that the distal end of the needle accidentally pricks the finger.
For example, among patients suffering from diabetes, there are patients who have to inject insulin into their bodies by themselves using a pen-type syringe. However, among such patients, there are some patients who are aged so that they have difficulty in performing a delicate operation using their fingers. Accordingly, there exists a drawback that a possibility of accidental pricking is increased.
Further, accidental pricking after a medical worker injects a drug or the like into a patient has a possibility that the medical worker is infected with the same infectious disease with which the patient is infected. Accordingly, accidental pricking is an extremely serious problem.
To avoid such accidental pricking, there has been proposed a syringe protection device having the following configuration. The syringe protection device includes a circular disc having a hole into which a protector is inserted at a center portion thereof. By making the protector approach an injection needle portion of the used syringe while gripping an inserted portion of the protector, even when a needle tube of the injection needle is not by any chance inserted into the inside of the protector, accidental pricking of a finger tip can be prevented by the circular disc (see patent literature 1, for example).